1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) display panel and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable display devices (such as notebooks, mobile phones and portable media players (PMPs)) as well as display devices for homes (such as TVs and monitors) become lighter and thinner, various flat panel display devices are being used. A flat panel display device includes a display panel which displays images. Flat panel display devices may be referred to as liquid crystal display devices, organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices, and electrophoretic display devices according to the type of the display panel.
An organic EL display device includes an organic EL display panel. The organic EL display panel includes an organic light emitting layer which is disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode and emits light corresponding to a current flowing therethrough. The organic EL display panel includes a thin film transistor connected to the first electrode or the second electrode and controls the current flowing through the organic light emitting layer using the thin film transistor. An overcoat layer may be disposed between the thin film transistor and the first or second electrode connected to the thin film transistor in order to planarize a top surface of the thin film transistor.
The organic light emitting layer may emit red light, blue light, or green light according to the type of the organic EL display panel. Otherwise, the organic light emitting layer may emit white light. If the organic light emitting layer emits the white light, the organic EL display panel may further include a color filter.